


Backs to the Wall

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (mentions of), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - World War II, Angst and Tragedy, Concentration Camps, Gen, Historical Accuracy, Historical Hetalia, Minor Character Death, Minor Lithuania/Poland (Hetalia), Sad, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tragedy, Wordcount: 100-500, World War II, touchy subjects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The most serious things fourteen-year-old Feliks Łukasiewicz should've had to worry about were getting good grades, not annoying his older brother and sister if at all possible (not, ha), and hiding his crush on his best friend. Wasn't it funny how things turned out?Oneshot/drabble





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Backs
> 
> Marcin = Slovakia; Anjela = the Czech Republic

“Put your backs to me! Hands on the walls!” A cruel voice says in garbled Polish. Feliks watches his mother, brother, and sister do as they’re told. Marcin is eighteen, and they all know he’s old enough for the war. Anjela is fifteen; he himself fourteen.

He’s going to die at fourteen.

When the war started and Tata left to fight, Feliks didn’t really know what to think. He missed him, and he was like, super worried. But...there was school, and his brother’s birthday, and hiding his crush on his best-friend-in-the-entire-freaking-world Toris. Oh and plus, the war would be over and Poland would win, right? It had to, it-it’s Polska.

Poland is potato pancakes, and Anjela walking Feliks to school, and he and Toris sitting too-close to listen to the radio. Poland is Mama tucking him and Marcin into bed, but Marcin rolling over to talk to him in the dark. Poland is Tata sitting in his chair, smoking his cigarettes with sad eyes… Poland is his forever.

And he’s wrong. His forever has been defeated in less than two months.

Tata is dead. Feliks doesn’t know where Toris is, either. Tears prick his eyes as he hears the gun cock. Mama and Tata were rebels and now they’re gonna die… At least they’re not gonna breathe in the gas and be turned into glue, he thinks.

Mama is crying. Marcin’s back is straight, his chin up--though the Krauts can’t see it. The soldier he never got to be… Anjela reaches for her little brother’s hand, and it’s warm, comforting. Mama begs the Krauts to spare her children. They don’t listen.

“Don’t look,” Anjela says fiercely. Feliks squeezes his eyes shut obediently, and squeezes her hand.

Poland is my my forever, he thinks as the Krauts yell something and someone screams. It’s okay--I’m not forever. I knew that, duh. But Poland is, it really i--

A split second of pain, worse than anything else--Anjela’s hand falls from his--and then blessed, soft blackness.

**Author's Note:**

> Tata = Dad, Polish
> 
> Germany’s invasion of Poland lasted less than two months: only one month and five days, so less than six weeks. But Poland had the largest official / underground Nazi resistance out of all occupied countries.
> 
> At this point relatively after the Nazi invasion of Poland, work / death camps were actually being used, but most people (whether or not they were being persecuted) thought these were simply rumors (obviously they weren’t). And while it’s common knowledge now that people were gassed to death and then burned, no one was ever turned into glue


End file.
